An air chair or sofa is usually made of raw material such as the generic inflatable product PVC. Through pressure, gas enters the chair to inflate it. But such furniture can be unwieldy like traditional furniture, whether placed indoors or outdoors. For inflatable seats, the seat's volume is small after air release, and collecting and storing the deflated seat is convenient. Inflatable furniture can be both stylish and comfortable. Nowadays, such furniture offering may be colorful, glittering and translucent as chic inflatable chairs and sofas are popular with the new and fashionable generation of users.
An inflatable seat is a single inflatable sofa, but existing inflatable seat designs are overly simplistic, lack functionality, and have been unable to meet the needs of the market. There is a need, therefore, for an inflatable seat that offers enhanced functionality.
Practicality
Aiming to overcome the deficiencies of the existing technology, the presently described inflatable seat aims to provide a seat with enhanced strength and functionality. The presently described inflatable seat according to the embodiments of the invention has the advantages of convenient use, simple operation, and practical ability.
To achieve the above purposes, the embodiments of the present invention comprise the following elements: an outer threaded tube sleeve, a PVC plastic panel, a connecting screw, a decorative canvas fixed plank, an internal connector ring, an inner threaded tube sleeve, an inflatable airbag, an inner cloth barrel and a decorative canvas, wherein the inflatable airbag sleeve is arranged inside the inner cloth barrel. The tube sleeve of the belt, the PVC plastic panel, decorative canvas fixed plank and internal connector ring are disposed at opposite ends of the inflatable bag, inner cloth tube or barrel and decorative canvas of the inflatable seat. The inner cloth tube is fixed to two internal connector rings at either end of the cloth tube, the decorative canvas fixed plank is arranged in the internal connector ring on the inner cloth barrel at opposite ends, via fixed plank outer end face on each end. And the decorative canvas fixed plank is fixedly connected with the internal connector ring through a connecting screw, the decorative canvas is mounted on two decorative canvas fixed plank inner ends, and the decorative canvas set is arranged on the outer side of the inner cloth tube or barrel, wherein the PVC plastic panel is arranged on the outer end of the decorative canvas to fix the board. A belt sleeve is arranged through a PVC plastic panel, a decorative canvas fixed plank and an internal connector ring and fixedly connected with a threaded tube sleeve.
Further, the decorative canvas is provided with a fixed plank and an inner connecting cloth cylinder fixed with grooves around which the inner cloth barrel and decorative canvas are installed. Further, in an embodiment, six connecting screws are provided, the decorative canvas fixed plank and the internal connecting cloth cylinder fixed board are provided with six threaded holes for receipt of each of the corresponding six connecting screws. Further, the PVC plastic panel, the Decorative canvas fixing board and the inner connector ring at a center position are provided with a pass through hole for the threaded tube sleeve. Further, a threaded tube sleeve is arranged on the outer end surface of the PVC plastic panel at both ends. Compared with the prior art, the presently described inflatable seat assembly has the beneficial effect of a sturdy and stable structure.